Pokemon Fandom
Basic Information Pokemon is a Japanese video game series by Nintendo created in 1996https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon about magical and powerful creatures who are often raised by humans as pets, studied for research, or trained for the competitive sport of Pokemon battles.https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Professor_Oak#Red.2C_Blue_and_Yellow The Pokemon Fandom and the series it follows cover many forms of media, from video games and card games to anime and manga. Pokemon has drawn in a massive amount of very diverse fans, though all they tend to be on the geeky side. Appearance Fandomstuck Pokemon's design is based off of every major game in Pokemon generations 1-5, making their most recognized appearance somewhat outdated. Their best known features include a red cap with a white Poké Ball design on the front, and the hairstyle of Ash Ketchum from the anime series with red and blue beads scattered throughout their black hair. They also wear a yellow shirt with black and white sleeves under a blue vest and a green scarf around their neck over a pearl necklace with a diamond at its center. They usually wear grey pants, but take a liking to shorts as well. They have a mega ring around their wrist and typically carry around a Poké Ball that contains a Pikachu. The cap and vest represent the games Red and Blue, the yellow shirt and pants represent Gold and Silver, the beads in their hair represent Ruby and Sapphire, the scarf represents Emerald, the necklace represents Diamond and Pearl, and the long sleeves represent Black and White. Personality Pokemon enjoys playing their games for fun, but has a unique devotion to the art of competitive battle as well.https://www.pokemon.com/us/strategy/making-the-jump-to-video-game-competitive-play/ They have a passion for obscure theories, storytelling, and discovering secrets in their universe. Lore in particular is a very important thing to them, as there is a lot of history in the Pokemon world to be discussed. And being such a large fandom for so many years, the Pokemon Fandom has a rather deep history themselves. Much of it involves playing games or watching the anime in their early childhood, where they first developed an attachment to the series. They then go on to reminisce how Pokemon was always there for them; they do have many fond memories because of it. The Pokemon Fandom is always very excited for new games but also has strong feelings of nostalgia for "the good old days." Many of their favorite Pokemon not only have to do with cool designs or how strong they are, but experiences they shared with them in playthroughs of their games. Relationships Family Nintendo Fandom - Mother Mario Fandom - Sister Legend of Zelda Fandom - Brother Pokemon looks up to and admires Legend of Zelda, and they have a strong bond as brothers. They like to play their games together, as well as poke fun at how nonsensical they can sometimes be. Animal Crossing Fandom - Sibling Splatoon Fandom - Sister Fire Emblem Fandom - Sister Golden Sun Fandom - Brother Dragalia Lost Fandom - Sister Super Smash Bros Fandom - Brother Kirby Fandom - Sibling Mother Fandom - Brother Metroid Fandom - Sister Star Fox Fandom - Sister ARMS Fandom - Sister Rhythm Heaven Fandom - Sister Friends Minecraft Fandom Creepypasta Fandom Creepypasta noticed Pokemon actually has some scary elements in their games, and offered to help make stories about them. Thus, the horrors of Lavender Town and haunted game cartridges were born. Invader Zim Fandom Rick and Morty Fandom Pokemon was initially weirded out by this fandom until Rick and Morty made a popular parody of their game. Pokemon has since warmed up to him and the two of them developed a better friendship by bonding over parodies and the real games. Rivals Yu-Gi-Oh Fandom Pokemon has seen YGO as a rival fandom for some time now, ever since his children's card game became so popular and Pokemon got a bit jealous. Digimon Fandom The characters from Digimon are so similar to those of Pokemon that they were immediately accused of copying Pokemon. Of course, the Pokemon Fandom eventually got around to actually watching Digimon's anime and realized the story was really different. However, the damage had already been done, and Digimon has had a negative impression of Pokemon ever since. These two really don't get along in general, but it seems they may have just stopped caring about their feud entirely over the years. References Category:Video Game Fandoms Category:Fandoms Category:Fandomstuck Category:Movie Fandoms Category:Anime Fandoms Category:TV Fandoms Category:Nintendo Fandoms Category:RPG Fandoms Category:Toy Fandoms